


Safe & Sound

by RyeRocketFuel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyeRocketFuel/pseuds/RyeRocketFuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Sherlock, nor John thought that young Hamish was anything but a blessing…<br/>But, unfortunately, something they both held so dear could also be used to their disadvantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe & Sound

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing parentlock, omg. I don't know where it's going. And I will probably be awful about updating, but I hope you still enjoy it. Short intro, I assume the chapters will be longer.

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were nearly household names in London… and rightly so. The pair of them had obviously been through a lot in their time together. They’d been strapped to bombs, held at gunpoint, chased and been chased by murderers, solved countless mysteries, saved a great number of civilian lives. They’d both survived a three year separation, John believing that his Sherlock was dead and buried, while Sherlock unravelled the web of assassins and criminal masterminds that threatened the life of his John. The consulting detective and the army doctor had settled down a great deal in the years since Sherlock’s return from the dead, neither of them risking the loss of the other again, taking only cases that wouldn’t put them in any kind of immediate danger. That is when Hamish came along.  
  
And that is where our story begins.  
  
Hamish was born first, as most children are, as an idea… an idea that sparked in John’s mind one rainy Tuesday at the surgery, and was methodically transferred to Sherlock’s on a misty Wednesday night, cuddled on the sofa over a hot cuppa and some crap telly.  
  
And, after a small row about semantics (“Yes, Sherlock, I know that neither of us can carry a child. I am a doctor,”), about surrogate mothers (“I don’t want some strange, stupid woman carrying my child. The only person I would accept is Molly Hooper,”), and about who would be the biological father and who would be the adoptive father, (“John, we want the baby to have as many evolutionary advantages as possible. If it has my DNA it will be smart. Really smart,”), that spark grew into a wild fire.  
  
Molly was on board almost immediately following a comment about her being Sherlock’s first choice, and three weeks (and a vile of Sherlock semen) later, their child was conceived.  
  
Four years and nine months later, the two men stood in the threshold of Hamish Watson-Holmes’ bedroom, watching him fondly as he slept, his small arms wrapped tightly around a plush microscope, and his thumb in his mouth, concluding that, even after all the things they’d done in their lives, parenthood was by far the most difficult thing they’d ever put themselves through.  
  
He had his Father’s eyes, always dancing on the brink of cerulean and chartreuse, always searching for more – more clarity, more knowledge, more mischief – and always looking directly into you, knowing more than you would think a four year old could. But, as the child of Sherlock bloody Holmes, of course he knew more than any of the others his age. Additionally, he had that same coal-dust coloured hair, and that same pallid skin that always seemed to glow, as though it was persistently bathed in the light of the moon. There was a dusting of freckles across his nose, a gift from his surrogate mother, as well as her nervous, slightly awkward demeanour. And he had inherited John’s will – never backing down in the face of danger, even if his voice shook, and his knees became weak – as well as his compassion for all things in the world around him.  
  
Most of all, he had their hearts, held in the palm of his tiny hand. They both loved him dearly, and up until that point, neither Sherlock, nor John thought that young Hamish was anything but a blessing…  
  
But, unfortunately, something they both held so dear could also be used to their disadvantage.


End file.
